Freja M. Køhler
Freja is a pureblooded hex, and one of the main focuses Information Freja is a young hex student who attends the Arynnolian Hex Academy. She seems to have a lot of enthusiasm for hunting, but is terrible at her job. Her weapon is a scythe, that shrinks upon using magic. Freja has a very short fuse, and gets hissy fits when things don't go as planned. She's also very no nonsense, and will aggress at things that don't make sense to her, but past that she is a talented and kind, but she is also a person who does not hesitate to threaten anyone who angers her. She is very snarky and sassy, and does anything when it pleases her. She's very rebellious, seeing she doesn't follow the academy, nor society's standards and rules, but instead does as she please. She is in no way criminal, but she is definitely no goody two-shoes either. Her passion for hunting has been there since her childhood, and she has always burned to become a great and talented hex; in hopes of being good enough for her own tastes. She is without question a big perfectionist, so her failures and lack of hunting abilities are a huge issue in her mind, as she will lash all her anger out on herself. She has minor emotions, as she is mostly stone-faced and showes little to no expressions at all. Her personal magic ability is summoning animals and controlling them, making it a half-unity half-corrupted ability. History Freja claims she grew up with many siblings surrounding her, and they all lived, mostly by themselves due to their older brother, Mathias being too busy with his hex business. However an incident with a vampire caused everybody, including Freja herself; to catch a curse that slowly killed them by making their bodies believe they were aging one more year every day that passed by. Mathias had only managed to gain one cure for Freja, only one day after she had caught it, which made her try to help him with finding more cures for the other siblings. This led to a travel that took it's time to find more of the cure, however when the two siblings returned from their trip; a vampire had broken into their home and stolen the last life that was left inside the ill kids. Mathias and Freja were the only survivors, because even the not so young siblings died as well. The truth to this story was actually basically the same, but her, Matthias, and the many siblings were not related; they lived together in an orphanage. Freja just wanted a family, so she claimed they were related. And it wasn't a curse that killed them: a vampire simply just killed them with his bare hands, and Freja wasn't present at that moment; because she was getting a weapon to fend him off with, but she came back too late and the many siblings were dead. Matthias, and their caretaker, was in grief after this; but Matthias mainly felt guilt, as he was not there to protect them. That's why Freja's always claimed he cured her from the "curse" that killed the siblings, so he'd seem more heroic and people would sympathize more with him. The grief that followed afterwards caused Freja to lash out her anger on all vampires, making her want personal training from Mathias to become a hex; but he refused to train her because it was too dangerous for her to be one. Since Freja wouldn't stop pestering him to train her, he decided to quit his hex job to become a normal merchant, but this didn't stop Freja. She instead went to the woods to train by herself, after that; and that was when she discovered that she loved animals and could grow close bonds with them. Freja grew up not knowing her power, and when she got accepted to the Arynnolian Hex Academy; she got a cottage-mate, the fawn Matthew. These two became friends, and Matthew quickly learned that Freja in fact didn't know her personal ability. They grew a best friend-like relationship, and still share their cottage to this day. One day while at the market, Freja noticed a shadow moving in the distance. It was the vampire, Gilbert. She had intentions of fighting him, but he refused because he claimed that he was a passive wizard-vampire hybrid. This caused the two to know of eachother's existence, and soon the two became friends. And after months; the two began dating, to the dismay of the extremist hex, Matthew. And that's how it's been to this day. Trivia *Freja does not like to express or talk about her spiritual beliefs (Just in case you were wondering, her belief is Voidism, a belief focusing on the creature "The Void"), and will most likely come with a reply about believing in Pigeonatrism; the belief that the deity Mother Pigeon, is actually a God who has come to damn non-believers into the place outside time and space. *Freja has been mistaken to be a lot of things; including being mistaken for a hedgehog by a person at a distance. Category:Character Category:Hex